State of the art speaker boxes have been designed with a large box volume in order to provide greatly amplified bass sound. Many speaker boxes have also been designed with a smaller volume for the purpose of providing a normal amount of bass. Especially for amplifying of a deep bass, very complicate xe2x80x9ctrumpetxe2x80x9d structures are installed inside of a speaker box. While the greatly amplified bass produced by these speaker boxes works well with rap and hip-hop, it does not sound very good with music such as a classic and an opera, which do not require much bass sound. There is no existing speaker box, however, which is capable of providing both a greatly amplified deep bass and a normal bass.
The novel cylindrical speaker box is comprised of a speaker section and trumpet horned section, which are separably assembled in one speaker box.
There are two types of bass amplifying speaker systems; 1) first type applies an air duct at the front of or beside a speaker within a speaker box; 2) the second type develops a complicate paths for sound at the rear end of a speaker.
The state of the art first type of bass amplifying speaker systems is illustrated as follows; U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,338 to Kim illustrates a speaker cover installed over a hole on a speaker box, comprising a transparent plastic outer ring with a hole in the center. U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,721 to Spindler illustrates a speaker having an enclosure in which transducer is mounted at the median point. FIGS. 21, 22, 26, 27, 29, 37, 39, 41, 43 and 44 illustrate similar speaker system, in which a speaker is mounted at the center of the enclosure and some kind of barriers are placed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,065 to Tanaka, et al. demonstrates a bass reproduction speaker apparatus, which consists of a cabinet with an opening, a division member inside a speaker unit, and a passive radiator disposed in the opening. In FIG. 9, a port 83 is used instead of the passive radiator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,204 to Hamada, et al. introduces a speaker system having a bass-reflex duct, provided in a cabinet at the same plane of the speaker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,418 to Honda, et al. illustrates a speaker system, the rearward area of a diaphragm of which, is separated into two acoustic regions. One of the two acoustic regions is a rear opening type and the other is a base-reflex type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,982 to Tanaka introduces a bass reflex type speaker system having a duct for transmitting the sound waves. The duct is formed with a plurality of sound paths. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,315 to Saville illustrates a speaker system comprised of a plurality of serially connected, angularly disposed hollow tubes for enhancing bass sound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,959 to Prophit shows a horn loaded bass speaker for use in a limited space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,166 to Gale, introduces a port device, which is mounted within bass-reflex speaker enclosures behind port openings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,515 to Laupman illustrates a speaker system comprised of an enclosure and at least one speaker. The enclosure includes at least one duct connecting the interior of the enclosure directly with the outer air at the front.
The second type of bass amplifying speaker systems are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,840 to Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,712 to Choi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,418 to Honda, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,886 to Jung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,196 to Nakamura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,837 to Murayama, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,927 to Seebinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,205 to Babb and U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,555 to Betts, et al.
All of the prior arts illustrate a fixed trumpet like structure installed to the rear side and front side of a speaker or inside a speaker box. None of the prior arts provides a bass amplifier, which is separable from speaker system for a various kinds of music.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a novel speaker box system for a deep bass amplification and normal bass to be used within limited space. The speaker box system of this invention consists of a front trumpet horned speaker cover box and a rear speaker box. The rear speaker box consists of a cylindrical box and a speaker installed at one end of the cylinder. The other side of the speaker box has a hole for electrical wires to the speaker. The front trumpet horned speaker cover box consists of a cylindrical box and a trumpet. The trumpet is attached to one end of the cylindrical box. The center of the trumpet has an air port connecting the inner side of the trumpet box and an open air. The trumpet horned speaker cover box and speaker box of this invention are assembled in one set by, including but not limited to, a male thread screw carved on the out side of the speaker box and a female thread screw inside of the trumpet box. Those boxes are assembled in one set, for a hip-hop or a rap, which needs a deep bass sound. For a classic music or opera, the bass amplifying trumpet horned speaker cover box is separated from the speaker box.